


Contempt

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Fics Challenge [8]
Category: Total Drama
Genre: Anti shippers and anti kink don’t interact, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Falling In Love, Ficlet, Fluff, Holding Hands, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, Silly, Total drama island - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Beth and Lindsay don’t have much in common. But they both share a hatred of Heather.





	Contempt

“I hate her!” Beth mutters, kicking the wall. She immediately regrets it when pain explodes through her foot. “Ow!”

“Who do you hate?” Lindsay asks, walking over to Beth. She is stood outside the communal shower block, her arms folded and her face contorted into a scowl.

Beth turns around. “Who do you think?”

“Heather?”

“Yeah,” Beth says bitterly. “Heather. I just can’t stand her. All this time she’s been manipulating us and we didn’t even notice. She never wanted to be friends at all!”

Lindsay stares at her. She knows Beth is right, but it took her even longer than Beth to work out how Heather was manipulating them. But it still hurts. For a while, she really thought Heather was her friend.

“I know,” she says, watching Beth hop around keeping her sore foot off of the ground. “But there’s no point being mad.”

“Why not?”

Lindsay shrugs. “Well, it won’t change what happened, will it?”

Beth sighs. “I s’pose not. But we need to get her back, don’t we?”

A cunning smile crosses her face. Lindsay grins.

“Yeah, we do.”

\---

An hour later, Heather is soaking wet and everyone in their cabin is overwhelmed by hysterical laughter. But then Heather looks like she wants to kill them, so Beth and Lindsay have to run for it. They run all the way down to the beach before Heather loses track of them.

And they slump together on the sand, still laughing even though they’re desperately out of breath.

“That was awesome!” Beth says, barely noticing her sore foot anymore. “She so deserved it.”

Lindsay grins, leaning her shoulder against Beth’s. “Yeah, she totally did.”

“You know, Lindsay… I know Heather’s a total cow, but we’re still friends, aren’t we?”

She looks at Beth; she has gone red.

“Yeah, course we are,” she says.

“That’s good,” Beth says. “Because… I really like you Lindsay. You nice.”

“Thank you,” Lindsay says, smiling.

Beth is literally bright red. “No… I… _really_ like you.”

“What do you mean?” she asks, wishing she could be a bit more intelligent sometimes.

“I mean… I think I fancy you.”

Lindsay stares at her. “Really?”

Beth nods. “Yeah.”

“Are you… gay?”

She nods again. “Yeah. And I’ve got a crush on you. Sorry if… if I’ve made this awkward.”

“No, it’s all right,” Lindsay says. As strange as it sounds, she had been wondering if she had a bit of a crush on Beth. Strange mainly because she’s never fallen for another girl before.

She doesn’t say anything else, but she reaches for Beth’s hand. And Beth grins and squeezes her hand.

And then they hear Heather screaming and they have to run for it again.


End file.
